


The Night We Met

by SaraSakurazuka



Series: Too Much to Ask [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel 3490, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Prequel, Slice of Life, raccolta
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: Giugno 2001.Il loro primo incontro.I loro mesi felici.I had all and then most of youSome and now none of youTake me back to the night we metI don't know what I'm supposed to doHaunted by the ghost of youTake me back to the night we met{The Night We Met - Lord Huron}





	1. 26. Incontro

**Author's Note:**

> Visto che sono vecchia e mi piacciono le tabelle di prompt, prendo in prestito questa tabella https://mezza-tabella.livejournal.com/profile

_ Giugno 2001 _

 

Sin da quando era un bambino, Steve Rogers aveva sempre mal sopportato le ingiustizie. Questo lo aveva fin troppo spesso portato ad essere coinvolto in risse che fin troppo di frequente non poteva vincere. Era stato un ragazzino mingherlino e malaticcio, e nessuno lo prendeva mai sul serio. Neppure il suo migliore amico che arrivava sempre al momento più opportuno per salvargli il fondoschiena. 

E questa era solo l’ennesima rissa che poteva risparmiarsi. Doveva essere una serata tranquilla con i suoi amici nel loro pub preferito, fatta di birra, patatine fritte e risate. Molte delle quali rivolte contro di lui che era appena stato piantato dalla ragazza che frequentava da qualche tempo. Non era mai stato molto fortunato con le donne. Prima per il suo aspetto, poi perché non sapeva mai come parlare e rapportarsi con loro.  Era stata una serata come molte altre. Avevano riso. Si erano insultati tra di loro per poi ridere di nuovo. Stavano progettando una breve gita da fare nel weekend a seguire. 

Era un sabato sera come molti altri prima di quello. Ed era convinto che tale sarebbe rimasto fino alla fine.

Solo che quando aveva visto un tizio mettere le mani sul fondoschiena di una ragazza e questa aveva cercato di allontanarlo senza riuscirci, qualcosa in lui era scattato. 

Il tipo era più alto e robusto di lui. Probabilmente anche più vecchio di lui. Mentre quella ragazza era minuta. E sembrava tremendamente giovane.

Non si era quasi accorto quando il suo pugno aveva incontrato il naso dell’altro.

“Ehi! Ma che cazzo fai?” Si era voltato verso la ragazza che lo guardava con labbra rosse imbronciate ed era sicuro di averla già vista da qualche parte, ma non era riuscito a pensare oltre perché un pugno lo aveva raggiunto allo stomaco facendolo piegare in due. Quello che ne era susseguito non gli era stato molto chiaro. La ragazza aveva urlato. Aveva sentito urlare i propri amici e anche quelli della ragazza. Erano volati altri pugni e l’unica cosa a cui aveva pensato era stata controllare che la ragazza si fosse allontanata. L’aveva vista parlare col barista, che aveva già la cornetta del telefono in mano e stava sicuramente per chiamare la polizia. Dalla sua posizione la vedeva sorridere affabilmente all’uomo e questi sembrava pendere dalle sue labbra. 

“Rogers, Barnes! Tornate al vostro tavolo sennò chiamo davvero la polizia!” L’uomo aveva urlato da dietro il bancone e tutti si erano fermati. Nessuno voleva essere portato dentro dalla polizia per una banale rissa. 

“Siete due idioti.” Natasha Romanoff era entrata nel suo campo visivo, prendendo per un orecchio James Barnes e lo aveva trascinato verso il tavolo su cui avevano passato la serata fino a quel momento. E mentre anche lui stava per seguire la coppia, la ragazza gli era passata accanto per tornare da quello che probabilmente era il suo ragazzo. E gli aveva sorriso. Lo aveva guardato e gli aveva sorriso.

“Steve, quel pugno è stato fantastico! Così perfetto ed inaspettato! Bum! Ed era a terra!” Clint Barton aveva colpito il suo braccio, sorridendo come se fosse il giorno di Natale e lui avesse ricevuto il miglior regalo di sempre.

“Clint! Non fargli i complimenti!”

“Nat, dai! Era una serata noiosa prima di questa mini rissa. Se fosse durata un attimo in più mi sarei più che volentieri unito a loro.”

Steve li aveva guardati. Natasha osservava Clint come se potesse staccargli la testa solo con il potere della mente, Clint continuava a parlare e Bucky era diventato più silenzioso di una formica, nascondendo il viso ferito come meglio poteva. Poteva vedere il suo zigomo già arrossato e temeva di essere nelle stesse condizioni. Nat non gliel’avrebbe fatta passare liscia stavolta. Solo la settimana scorsa Steve si era ritrovato coinvolto in una rissa perché dei bulli se la prendevano con un ragazzino. Nat gli aveva fatto una predica lunghissima mentre gli sbatteva in faccia un sacchetto di piselli surgelati ed era sicuro che avesse fatto più danni lei che la rissa. 

“Giuro su Dio che non vi faccio più uscire di casa. Nessuno dei tre.”

“Ma quella ragazza aveva bisogno di aiuto, Nat!” Questa volta era stato Steve stesso a protestare, zittendosi subito dopo perché la rossa lo aveva guardato male.

“Sì, avevo proprio bisogno di aiuto.”

Steve si era voltato di scatto, trovandosi di fronte la ragazza di poco prima. Gli sorrideva ancora e ora gli sembrava ancora più giovane di quello che gli era sembrata in un primo momento. Teneva in mano due boccali di birra e dietro di lei c’era un cameriere con altri tre boccali, che aveva subito appoggiato sul tavolo di fronte ai suoi amici. Mentre la ragazza era in piedi accanto a lui e sorrideva. Solo ora notava com’era fatta davvero. I capelli scuri legati in una coda alta. I jeans strappati e una maglietta di un gruppo hard rock che conosceva solo perché lo ascoltava anche Bucky.

Si era alzato di scatto e lei lo aveva solo seguito con lo sguardo, senza togliere gli occhi dai suoi. 

“Scusami se mi sono intromesso poco fa, ma mi sembravi in difficoltà e non sono riuscito ad ignorare la situazione. Spero che non ci siano problemi con il tuo...ragazzo?”

“Ex ragazzo da una decina di minuti. Se si poteva definire ragazzo. In ogni caso un vero pezzo di merda, quindi grazie per avermi aiutato a liberarmene.” Gli aveva porto il boccale di birra. “Questa è per ringraziarti. Anche il tuo amico la dietro.” L’aveva vista sporgersi un po’ e sorridere anche a Bucky. 

“Oh, cazzo.” Steve aveva solo sentito Bucky aprire bocca, ma non si era voltato a guardarlo. Lo conosceva così bene che poteva immaginarsi la sua faccia. Era quella che faceva quando aveva un’epifania. “Ma tu sei Natasha Stark!”

Solo allora Steve si era voltato. I suoi amici fissavano la ragazza con occhi spalancati. Clint aveva alzato un braccio, indicandola con un dito come se avesse visto un fantasma.

“Sì, purtroppo quello è proprio il mio nome. Ma così mi chiamano solo i miei genitori quando sono incazzati.”  La ragazza, Natasha aveva dovuto ripetersi, aveva fatto una smorfia guardando oltre Steve per poter sicuramente guardare Bucky. Lui non riusciva a toglierle gli occhi di dosso. Non poteva crederci che quella era Natasha Stark, l’unica figlia del multimiliardario Howard Stark che si era appena laureata al MIT in ingegneria meccanica con il massimo dei voti. Natasha Stark aveva appena 17 anni, cosa diavolo ci faceva in un pub e perché le avevano venduto degli alcolici?

“Allora Tasha, perché non ti siedi con noi?” Clint le aveva sorriso e la ragazza non se lo era fatto ripetere due volte. Aveva preso posto subito, sedendosi accanto a Clint e Steve l’aveva solo osservata. Aveva appena salvato la malfamata Natasha Stark e questa gli offriva da bere. “Steve, siediti anche tu. Mica vorrai restare in piedi tutto il tempo ora?”

Si era seduto, come ridestatosi da un momento di trance. L’aveva guardata di nuovo mentre le sedeva accanto. Era diversa rispetto a come gli era sembrata in TV o sui giornali. Quando l’aveva vista in televisione aveva creduto che fosse una spocchiosa ragazzina viziata che non si mescolava mai con la gente comune. Invece eccola in un pub di Brooklyn, un pub normale per gente normale. E si sedeva con lui e i suoi amici senza fare complimenti. 

Bucky la stava ancora guardando. Teneva il boccale di birra a mezz’aria e sembrava volesse dire qualcosa ma in realtà non emetteva alcun suono. Erano tutti stupiti dalla nuova aggiunta al loro tavolo. E lei sembrava incurante dei loro sguardi. Probabilmente doveva essere abituata ad avere sempre tutta l’attenzione su di sé.

“Ho una domanda da farti.” Bucky aveva appoggiato il boccale sul tavolo e si era sporto tutto verso di lei. “Come hai fatto ad entrare e soprattutto a comprare alcolici?”

“Con i soldi e il mio bel faccino.” La ragazza gli aveva sorriso, bevendo subito dopo un sorso di birra. Bucky aveva sorriso a sua volta e Clint aveva ridacchiato. Nat aveva solo scosso la testa, ma era sicuro di aver scorto l’ombra di un sorriso.

“Ma sei...minorenne.”

“Ottima deduzione, Watson.” Natasha Stark lo aveva guardato e c’era qualcosa in quello sguardo che lo aveva fatto tremare. Non credeva nel colpo di fulmine. Credeva nell’amore che veniva coltivato, credeva nei corteggiamenti. Non credeva in qualcosa che non aveva alcun fondamento solido.

Ma il modo in cui lo aveva guardato gli aveva per un attimo mandato totalmente in tilt il cervello. Come se le sue sinapsi si fossero completamente bruciate. E non aveva fatto assolutamente nulla. Aveva alzato un sopracciglio e lo aveva guardato. E questo era bastato per mandarlo in corto circuito.

Lei si stava comportando con naturalezza, come se li conoscesse da sempre. E non da un quarto d’ora scarso. La cosa strana era che non gli dava fastidio. Di solito era lui quello più chiuso in sé stesso, quello che non permetteva agli altri di avvicinarsi, non seriamente. E poi arrivava dal nulla questa ragazza, che rideva di gusto alle battute cretine dei suoi amici e appoggiava una mano sul suo braccio. 

Era tutto semplicemente strano.

“Devo andare.” Tasha si era alzata e Steve aveva notato tutti guardarla. 

“Ma non è neanche mezzanotte ancora!” Clint aveva protestato. Ovviamente sarebbe stato lui quello che doveva dire qualcosa.

“Quando sono a casa dai miei sono come Cenerentola, Barton. E ora devo correre per cercare una zucca che mi riporti a casa.”

“Steve, perché non le dai tu un passaggio?”  Ovviamente era stato Bucky a parlare. Si era voltato verso il proprio migliore amico e questi sorrideva. Sapeva perché lo avesse fatto. Bucky aveva fatto la propria missione di vita quella di trovargli una ragazza. E questa volta doveva essere Natasha Stark la prescelta.

Avrebbe voluto davvero mandarlo subito a quel paese, ma aveva incontrato gli occhi della ragazza ancora una volta ed era davvero perduto in quell’istante. Era una cosa così stupida e quella doveva essere una sciocchezza. 

“Non serve. Prendo un taxi qui fuori, anche perché devo andare fino a Long Island.”

“Motivo in più per farti accompagnare.” Si era alzato anche lui. Aveva preso la giacca appoggiata alla sedia e aveva salutato i propri amici. Aveva sentito Tasha salutarli a sua volta e ridere ad una battuta fuori luogo da parte di Bucky. Bucky non sarebbe stato Bucky se non avesse fatto almeno una battuta a doppio senso, ma la ragazza non se n’era curata particolarmente. Aveva riso e gli aveva mandato un bacio prima di seguirlo fuori dal pub.

“E’ una Harley. Oddio, ma è un modello degli anni ‘70. Ed è tenuta benissimo. Wow.” Tasha si era accucciata accanto alla moto non appena si erano avvicinati. Guardava qualcosa che a lui era invisibile e sembrava meravigliata.

“L’abbiamo ereditata dal padre di Bucky e poi messa a posto.” Continuava a guardarla mentre metteva le mani ovunque e i suoi occhi saettavano da un punto all’altro.

“Se me la porti uno di questi giorni te la faccio diventare come nuova.” Aveva alzato gli occhi su di lui e aveva sorriso. “Prima che tu dica qualsiasi cosa, sono un meccanico.”

“Ingegnere meccanico, no? Laureata giusto un paio di settimane fa niente poco di meno che al MIT con il massimo dei voti.” Aveva notato il suo sorriso vacillare per un secondo e i suoi occhi tornare alla moto. E forse aveva detto qualcosa di sbagliato, ma lei non gli aveva dato il tempo di capirlo. Si era alzata e aveva sorriso ancora.

“Proprio così. Quindi mi aspetto che mi porti questi gioiellino nei prossimi giorni e io te la rimetto a nuovo. Non ho mai lavorato su una moto di questo tipo, ma è meravigliosa.”

“Metti il casco, meccanico.” Le aveva porto il casco di scorta e Tasha aveva sorriso infilandoselo subito.  Aveva giusto aspettato che salisse prima lui sulla moto e poi era salita lei. Le sue mani avevano stretto la sua vita e non aveva potuto fare a meno di guardarle. Erano piccole e su diverse dita c’erano delle piccole ferite. Erano molto diverse da quello che aveva sempre immagino per una delle ragazze più ricche del mondo. 

E per un istante aveva pensato che avrebbe voluto disegnarle quelle mani.


	2. 42. Bacio

_ Giugno 2001  _

 

“Mi hai portato dei fiori?”  Era stata la prima cosa che Natasha Stark aveva pronunciato quando aveva aperto la porta di casa. Era stata stranamente più veloce del loro maggiordomo e per fortuna i suoi genitori non erano in casa. Non era pronta a rispondere a nessuna delle loro domande. Non quando loro ancora la credevano impegnata con un altro. Anche se in realtà forse erano rimasti a diversi ragazzi fa.

“Sono un ragazzo all’antica.”  Steve Rogers le aveva sorriso e le aveva porto un mazzo di fiori. Erano semplici ed erano stupendi. Poteva notare anche la cura che aveva avuto Steve nello sceglierli ed abbinare i colori. Un mazzo colorato, ma non troppo.  Con colori vibranti che sembravano uscire da una tela.

“Signorina Stark, rispondere alla porta è il mio lavoro.” 

Avrebbe dovuto essere più veloce. Doveva solo aprire la porta e uscire. O doveva dargli appuntamento da un’altra parte e non farsi venire a prendere a casa. Ma Steve aveva insistito. E quando aveva visto i fiori il suo cervello aveva avuto un piccolo blackout.

Si erano sentiti quasi ogni giorno nell’ultima settimana. E alla fine Steve le aveva chiesto di uscire. Era abbastanza sicura che era stato Barnes a convincerlo, ma non glielo avrebbe rinfacciato. Anzi, forse avrebbe anche ringraziato l’altro ragazzo se quella serata fosse andata bene. 

“Sta uscendo?” Edwin Jarvis le si era avvicinato e stupito aveva guardato Steve. Pantaloni scuri e camicia non erano l’abbigliamento usuale dei ragazzi con cui Jarvis l’aveva vista uscire di solito. I fiori erano una prima volta assoluta per un appuntamento. “Non credo di aver avuto l’occasione di fare la sua conoscenza, signore. Edwin Jarvis, il maggiordomo di casa Stark.”

“Oh, io… Piacere, signore. Steve. Steve Rogers.” Aveva nascosto il viso dietro ai fiori per nascondere il sorriso che non riusciva a trattenere di fronte al comportamento imbarazzato di Steve. Il ragazzo aveva allungato il braccio per stringere la mano che Jarvis gli porgeva, e lei conosceva Jarvis troppo bene da sapere che lo stava studiando con attenzione. Una volta rientrata le avrebbe fatto il terzo grado. Non avrebbe detto una sola parola ai suoi genitori, non ancora, ma a lei avrebbe fatto molte domande.  

Voleva ridere. Il modo in cui Steve aveva cercato con gli occhi il suo aiuto le aveva fatto venire voglia di ridere. Jarvis poteva anche essere più alto, ma era decisamente più vecchio e molto meno muscoloso. E sapeva come mettere in soggezione qualcuno.

“J, se continui a guardarlo così lo farai scappare e per ora non lo voglio.” Aveva porto i fiori al maggiordomo che aveva subito preso il mazzo. Li avrebbe messi in camera sua anche senza che lei glielo dicesse. Avrebbe trovato posto su uno degli scatoloni che non voleva aprire e che ingombravano la sua stanza. 

“Mi sono solo presentato, signorina. Non l’ho ancora minacciato.” L’aveva guardata e poi si era voltato verso Steve ancora una volta. Lo aveva guardato seriamente e Steve aveva deglutito. “Figliolo, conosco ogni poliziotto della città, quindi non fare scherzi.”

“Steve, andiamo.” Aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo mentre si infilava il giubbotto di pelle e usciva di casa. Steve era in moto ancora una volta e lei stava amando quel veicolo. Lo aveva preso per mano e lo aveva sentito bofonchiare un saluto a Jarvis prima di seguirla. Sì, Jarvis avrebbe decisamente fatto diverse domande quando fosse rientrata.

 

❀❀❀

 

Osservava il ragazzo che le stava seduto di fronte e leggeva il menù. Vedeva le sue labbra muoversi impercettibilmente mentre osservava tutto con le sopracciglia corrugate. 

Il menù era in francese. L’aveva portata in un ristorante francese e sapeva benissimo cosa stesse cercando di fare. Non era la prima volta. Non sarebbe stata probabilmente neppure l’ultima. 

Cerchiamo di stupire Natasha Stark portandola a cena in un locale elegante.

Aveva appoggiato il viso sul palmo di una mano e lo guardava. Era interessante guardarlo. Aveva le spalle larghe, sembrava potesse sopportare la potenza di un uragano su di esse. E ora sembrava minuscolo mentre cercava di capire come pronunciare determinate parole. Le metteva tenerezza, tutto sommato. Poteva aver storto il naso in un primo momento quando aveva visto il posto in cui l’aveva portata. Ma stava sinceramente apprezzando il suo sforzo ora.

“Steve, è la prima volta in un ristorante francese?”

“Si nota?” Aveva alzato lo sguardo verso di lei e sembrava ancora più imbarazzato.

“No, per nulla. Stai solo leggendo quel menù come se contenesse la formula per una bomba nucleare.” Si era sporta verso di lui e aveva sorriso quando lo aveva visto arrossire. No, Steve non era come quelli che normalmente cercavano di conquistarla. Nessuno era mai arrossito per una sciocchezza simile. Nessuno era mai arrossito in generale.

“Non credevo che il francese fosse così difficile.”

“Posso insegnarti. Giusto qualcosa che potrebbe tornarti utile se mai andrai in Francia. O tornerai in un ristorante francese.” Aveva sorriso ancora. Lei parlava francese in modo fluente. Francese e diverse altre lingue. “E ora, che ne diresti se ce ne andassimo da qui e andassimo a mangiare in un altro posto? So che hanno aperto un ristorante indiano vicino a Central Park ma non ho ancora avuto occasione di andarci. Ma Rhodey, un giorno te lo presenterò, ha detto che si mangia divinamente. Quindi, se non ti dispiace la cucina etnica si potrebbe andare lì, e la cucina francese la lasciamo per un’altra volta. Anche se, in tutta onestà, non sono una grandissima amante della cucina francese. Di solito mangio cose molto più schifose e queste cose le lascio solo per quando devo accompagnare i miei genitori a qualche cena. Però devo ammettere che Jarvis prepara una bouillabaisse così buona che quella che ho mangiato a Marsiglia non può reggere al confronto.” Aveva parlato di nuovo troppo. Lo aveva notato dal modo in cui Steve l’aveva guardata. Quella era una cosa che le avevano fatto notare spesso, etichettandola come un difetto e finendo a volte anche per rinfacciarglielo. 

“Sei stata a Marsiglia?”

Era stupita. Steve l’aveva ascoltata tutto il tempo. Non aveva solo fatto finta di ascoltarla. 

“Sì, una decina d’anni fa con i miei. E con Jarvis e Ana.” Aveva spostato lo sguardo da Steve. Non le era mai capitato di parlare con qualcuno di quello che faceva nella vita di tutti i giorni. Solo con James Rhodes. Ma Rhodes era speciale. Rhodes era il fratello maggiore che non aveva mai avuto e lei era la sua sorellina pestifera. Glielo diceva sempre. “Siamo stati anche a Nizza e Parigi. Tre settimane.”

“Sembra bello. Con mia madre al massimo siamo stati a vedere le cascate del Niagara per il mio decimo compleanno.”

“Oh, ma sono belle anche quelle. Non sono da sottovalutare solo perché sono dietro l’angolo.” Gli aveva sorriso e si era alzata da tavola porgendogli la mano. Desiderava davvero che quella serata fosse speciale. E voleva soprattutto vedere Steve a suo agio. “Rogers, andiamo in un posto dove ti senti a tuo agio.”

“Nel pub dell’altra volta?”

Aveva sorriso di più e aveva annuito quando Steve le aveva stretto la mano.

“Se mi fanno entrare, vada per il pub.”

 

❀❀❀

 

“Oh no, il mio vestito stona con questo posto.” Si era seduta nel tavolino più nascosto che aveva trovato. 

“Trovo però che ti stia molto bene.” Steve si era seduto accanto a lei, appoggiando i loro bicchieri sul tavolo. L’avevano fatta entrare solo perché aveva promesso che non avrebbe toccato alcool e perché Steve garantiva per lei. E anche perché lei aveva fatto gli occhi dolci al proprietario. 

Aveva osservato per un attimo il vestito di pizzo bianco che aveva deciso di indossare. Era uno di quelli che sua madre l’aveva costretta a comprare. E che lei non aveva mai indossato prima di quel momento.

“Diciamo che è un’occasione speciale e allora ho voluto strafare. Credo ne sia valsa la pena.” Gli aveva sorriso e Steve aveva ricambiato. “Onestamente, non mi capita spesso che qualcuno mi inviti a cena. Di solito mi portano alle feste, in discoteca. E nessuno deve garantire per me sul fatto che non toccherò alcool.” 

“Conosco il proprietario da anni. Per qualche tempo ho lavorato qui, anche se ero ancora minorenne. Aiutavo a sistemare il magazzino.” Steve aveva sorriso ancora, portandosi il boccale di birra alle labbra. Lei aveva dovuto accontentarsi di una Coca-Cola.

“E ora cosa fai?” 

“Mh, ho una borsa di studio alla New York Academy of Art e ho appena finito il primo anno. E un debito enorme per pagare tutto il resto.” Steve le aveva sorriso, ed era un sorriso davvero puro, sincero. “E’ un sogno che ho da sempre però, e quindi non pesa neanche la pressione del debito studentesco.  E la scuola è davvero ottima. Sono riuscito a trovare lavoro in una galleria d'arte per il momento.”

“Dovevo immaginare che fossi un artista dalla scelta dei fiori.” Aveva sorriso anche lei. Era intrigata da questo ragazzo. Era uscita con tantissime persone soprattutto nell’ultimo anno. Ragazzi conosciuti per lo più all’università, con cui molto spesso neppure parlava. Era solo sesso. Le sue relazioni erano state solo sesso. “Mia madre è una vera appassionata di arte. In soggiorno abbiamo un Monet originale. Magari un giorno in soggiorno appenderà qualcosa col tuo nome.” 

“Sei sempre così affabile?”

“Ci provo almeno. Mia madre dice che essere una donna affabile ti apre tutte le porte del mondo. Secondo mio padre bisogna essere di ferro e spaccarle le porte se necessario.”

“Quando appare in televisione sembra affabile anche tuo padre.”

“Sembra. Hai detto la parola giusta.” Gli aveva sorriso e doveva cambiare discorso. Non voleva parlare di suo padre. Howard non era mai un buon argomento di conversazione.  Ogni volta che qualcuno nominava suo padre era per chiederle un qualche tipo di favore. “Probabilmente ho preso da lui questa lingua dolciastra che sa quando fare i complimenti a qualcuno per entrare nelle sue grazie.”

“Non credo tu abbia bisogno di queste cose. I miei amici li hai conquistati con un boccale di birra?” 

“E te?” Non sapeva se avesse posto la domanda giusta o meno. Forse avrebbe dovuto semplicemente stare zitta e ascoltarlo senza dover per forza dare fiato alla bocca. Solo che non sapeva come interpretare Steve. Non era stranamente per nulla facile. Sembrava nuovamente imbarazzato. 

“Credo sia stato il modo in cui mi hai guardato la prima volta. Oppure il tuo sorriso mentre parlavi con il proprietario. Non sono sicuro quale dei due esattamente, ad essere sincero.”

“Grazie per quella sera. Non sono mai stata molto brava nello scegliermi i ragazzi con cui uscire.” Avrebbe osato. Doveva osare. Aveva allungato una mano e aveva sfiorato quella di Steve. E lui l’aveva girata per poter stringere la sua.

“Hai solo 17 anni.”

“Questo rende tutto molto peggiore.”

“No, questo spiega le tue scelte sbagliate.” Le aveva sorriso di nuovo. E questa volta lei aveva agito.

Si era sporta completamente verso Steve Rogers e coglionendolo di sorpresa lo aveva baciato, sperando con tutta sé stessa che non fosse anche questa una scelta sbagliata.


	3. 09. Fuochi d'artificio

_ 4 luglio 2001 _

 

I suoi amici si stavano comportando in modo strano. Era da qualche giorno che avevano ridotto le battute nei suoi confronti e non lo punzecchiavano per il fatto che stava uscendo con Natasha Stark. Uscendo davvero. Come una coppia. Anche se nessuno dei due aveva ancora dato una vera definizione a quello che stavano vivendo. Si conoscevano da davvero poco tempo, neppure un mese. Avevano però avuto qualche appuntamento. Più di uno. Quasi ogni giorno, se doveva essere onesto con sé stesso. 

La prima volta Tasha lo aveva aspettato fuori dalla galleria d’arte dove lavorava. Era appoggiata contro il muro e guardava qualcosa sul cellulare. Sembrava una ragazzina qualsiasi che passava troppo tempo a messaggiare con le amiche. 

“Signorina Stark, mi può fare un autografo?” Aveva visto il terrore nei suoi occhi a quella domanda e aveva riso. Lei non era stata altrettanto divertita, gli aveva detto. Aveva il terrore che qualcuno la riconoscesse per strada e la fermasse. 

Aveva preso la metropolitana per arrivare fino a lì, aveva aggiunto, e stava scrivendo un messaggio a Jarvis per dirgli di essere arrivata sana e salva fino a Manhattan. 

Era la prima volta che prendeva i mezzi pubblici, gli aveva detto mentre abbassava lo sguardo imbarazzata. Voleva fargli una sorpresa, e non voleva attirare l’attenzione presentandosi con una delle macchine che possedevano.  Neppure farsi accompagnare da Jarvis, che l’avrebbe portata con una Rolls Royce Phantom.

Steve aveva soltanto sorriso. La trovava davvero carina per quel gesto. E non aveva resistito dal allungare un braccio e accarezzarle il viso. 

Era tutto così strano, così ridicolo, ma quando Natasha Stark lo guardava sentiva davvero le farfalle nello stomaco. 

E avevano passato la serata a Central Park, seduti su una panchina come una coppia di anziani. Avevano mangiato qualcosa e poi Steve l’aveva accompagnata a casa. Ancora una volta si era soffermato a guardare le sue mani. Erano così piccole. Sembravano così gracili, ma di questo si era presto ricreduto.

Il giorno dopo aveva passato il pomeriggio in quello che Tasha aveva chiamato il suo santuario, ma che in realtà era solo un’officina ai suoi occhi. C’era un braccio meccanico in un angolo che faceva più danni che altro e Tasha non faceva che insultarlo. Lo aveva costruito lei, gli aveva spiegato. Aveva vinto il primo premio alla gara di progettazione robotica con quel prototipo.    
La osservava mentre smontava la sua preziosa moto. Se Bucky avesse scoperto cosa le stava permettendo di fare, lo avrebbe ucciso. Quella moto era preziosa per entrambi, anche se ormai era più lui ad usarla che Bucky. Osservava le mani di Tasha che si muovevano senza difficoltà mentre allentava bulloni e ispezionava con cura tutto quello che toglieva e glielo spiegava a voce alta. Ne sapeva davvero molto più di lui. Ed era solo una ragazzina. Una ragazzina dell’alta società per di più.

Le brillavano gli occhi. La osservava o non poteva non notare quanto le piacesse quello che stava facendo. E avrebbe tanto voluto avere con sé il suo blocco da disegno per poterla raffigurare in quel momento. 

E quando aveva raccontato ai suoi amici di quel pomeriggio era stata la fine. Per Bucky e Clint quei tre appuntamenti, se così li potevano definire, erano la prova che stavano insieme. Almeno per quanto riguardava lui. Loro due non stavano con nessuno fino a quando le cose non si facevano serie.  Clint spesso neanche quando le cose si facevano serie. Bucky aveva trovato Nat. E trovando Nat aveva trovato il suo angolo di paradiso.

“Potresti approfittarne per perdere la verginità.” Gli aveva detto il suo migliore amico mentre facevano la spesa per la grigliata del giorno dopo e Steve gli stava esprimendo i suoi dubbi sul frequentare Natasha Stark. Era tutto così strano e surreale che non riusciva a crederci che stesse succedendo davvero.

“L’ho già persa, Bucky.”

“Ultimo anno di liceo. Con il capo delle cheerleader. Come si chiamava?”

“Kristen. Ma non voglio parlare di Kristen.” Aveva messo una cassa di birra nel carrello. Tasha gli aveva detto di occuparsi del bere. Al resto ci pensava lei. Questo lo preoccupava. “Non so se sia la cosa giusta uscire con Tasha. Ci ha anche invitati a casa sua per domani.”

“La Stark Mansion ha la piscina e un giardino enorme. Quando mai ci ricapiterà di festeggiare il 4 luglio così, Stevie? E approfittane per fare sesso.”

“Ha 17 anni e usciamo da neanche due settimane.”

“Io credo nella regola del terzo appuntamento e voi ne avete avuti più di tre.”

“Non erano dei veri appuntamenti, Bucky.” Aveva sbuffato e guardato male il ragazzo che lo ignorava per scegliere altra birra da portare per il giorno dopo.

“Steve, tu le piaci e lei ti piace, non vedo dove sta il problema. E prima che tu dica qualsiasi cosa, ho visto come la guardi. Se c’è lei nei paraggi non le togli gli occhi di dosso. L’altra sera mi hai quasi fatto venire il diabete. E poi parli sempre di lei. Tasha ha fatto questo. Tasha ha detto quello. Se non ti conoscessi così bene da sapere che non credi nel colpo di fulmine, oserei dire che ne sei innamorato. Ma proprio cotto.” Bucky si era voltato solo allora verso di lui e gli aveva sorriso. Voleva dargli torto subito. Voleva dirgli che si immaginava le cose. Ma non ci riusciva. Perché forse non si stava immaginando tutto.

“Non siamo come te e Nat.”

“Guarda che Nat ci ho messo due mesi per invitarla anche solo a bere una cosa. Quella ragazza fa paura e lo sai anche tu.” Bucky aveva sorriso spingendo il carrello verso le casse. Avevano abbastanza alcool per almeno due dozzine di persone e loro sarebbero stati in 6.

“Ma ormai state insieme da più di un anno e per te è un record.” A lui non era mai successo. Le ragazze con cui stava si stancavano velocemente di lui e in un paio di mesi finiva tutto. Perché lui non era Bucky. Bucky conquistava tutte le ragazze su cui posava gli occhi. Lui non era così. Non ci riusciva proprio. Anche se negli ultimi anni erano molte le ragazze che gli si erano avvicinate.

“E tu hai stai uscendo con Tasha Stark, direi che mi hai battuto.  Non stiamo parlando della figlia del fioraio all’angolo. Ma della figlia di Howard Stark.”

“Se la metti così mi ha fai venire un attacco panico. In questo preciso istante.” Era più o meno così sul serio. L’attacco di panico iniziava a farsi largo nei suoi organi interni che avrebbero finito per contrarsi in pochi attimi. Bucky aveva ragione. Cosa stava pensando di ottenere da quella storia? Era un qualcosa di impossibile. E loro non erano in un film. Non avrebbe mai potuto funzionare.

“Ehi, non sono un gran esperto in queste cose, ma il modo in cui quella ragazzina ti guarda è serio. E l’ho vista solo una volta da quando state uscendo.” Steve lo aveva guardato. Bucky era improvvisamente serio, e ricordava bene la serata di cui parlava. Lui era uscito con Tasha, e questa aveva insistito affinché raggiungessero Bucky e Nat. E lui non sapeva dirle di no, si era reso conto. “Può avere quell’aria sempre strafottente e arrogante, ma quando ti guardava le brillavano gli occhi. E posso dire lo stesso di te. Quindi per quel che vale, hai la mia benedizione. Sposatela, facci tanti figli, e goditi la sua futura eredità.”

“Eri partito così bene…” Aveva scosso la testa mentre il suo migliore amico scoppiava a ridere. Ma era felice che Bucky fosse dalla sua parte, nonostante non avesse idea cosa avrebbe comportato quella relazione con Natasha Stark.

 

❀❀❀

 

Ad aprire la porta quel mercoledì pomeriggio non erano stati né Jarvis né Tasha. Un ragazzo di colore, più o meno della sua età, aveva aperto la porta e lo aveva guardato male. Lo aveva scrutato in silenzio per qualche istante e solo allora aveva parlato.

“James Rhodes. Tu devi essere Steve, immagino.”

Steve gli aveva subito porto una mano, che l’altro ragazzo aveva stretto. Era il migliore amico di Tasha. Quello di cui lei parlava in continuazione. Quello di cui avrebbe potuto essere geloso in effetti.

“Proprio io. Scusate il ritardo, ma Clint a volte è peggio di una donna quando deve prepararsi.” Steve aveva indicato il ragazzo che stava dietro di lui, e Rhodes aveva sorriso.

“Nessun problema. Tasha è ancora in officina anche se è da un’ora che le ripeto di andare a cambiarsi. Forse ci raggiungerà tra un po’, speriamo. Dai, entrate. Ho acceso la griglia intanto che vi aspettavo.”

“Io voglio subito tuffarmi in piscina e bermi una birra fresca.” Clint era stato il primo ad entrare in casa e non se n’era stupito affatto. Lo aveva però visto bloccarsi subito all’ingresso e guardarsi attorno. Lo aveva fatto anche lui la prima volta in cui era entrato in casa Stark. Sembrava di essere in una villa uscita direttamente da un qualche film ed era la prima volta che entrava in una casa simile. 

“Clint, stai attento a non rompere qualcosa. Non potresti mai ripagarlo.” Nat era entrata prima di Bucky che aveva chiuso la porta. Se era stupita dalla casa lo stava nascondendo fin troppo bene. Bucky al contrario osservava tutto con la bocca spalancata dallo stupore.

Lo avrebbe sfottuto a vita per questo.

“Steve, se vuoi provare a farla uscire tu dall’officina, ti prego, fallo.” Rhodes li aveva guidati fino al giardino e Steve ne era rimasto meravigliato. Nelle poche settimane che stava frequentando quella ragazza, aveva visto solo l’ingresso della casa e la sua officina. Ma ora che vedeva anche il giardino si rendeva sempre più conto che quello era un mondo a cui non credeva si sarebbe mai avvicinato, figuriamoci entrato. Molto probabilmente quello era tutto uno scherzo. Quella ragazza doveva essere annoiata e aveva trovato in lui un nuovo passatempo. Non poteva crederci che fosse davvero interessata a lui.

“Farò il possibile.” Aveva lasciato i suoi amici con Rhodes ed era sicuro che Clint sarebbe stato davvero il primo a buttarsi in piscina. Poteva già sentire le sue urla quando Bucky lo avrebbe raggiunto cercando di annegarlo. 

Aveva raggiunto l’officina e sentiva la musica sparata a tutto volume. Aveva bussato ma ovviamente non aveva avuto alcuna risposta dalla ragazza che vedeva seduta a terra e che stava saldando qualcosa. Solo lei poteva continuare a lavorare il 4 luglio, quando tutti facevano festa e si divertivano. Ma forse quello era semplicemente il suo modo di divertirsi. 

Era rimasto in disparte, osservandola senza darle fastidio fino a quando non l’aveva vista spegnere la saldatrice e spostare gli occhiali da lavoro. Studiava soddisfatta ciò su cui stava lavorando.

“Hai una casa piena di ospiti e ti nascondi qui?”

Tasha si era subito voltata verso di lui e il sorriso che aveva esibito aveva cancellato tutti i dubbi che aveva avuto fino a quel momento. Non era il sorriso da giornale di Tasha Stark. Era il sorriso di una ragazzina che amava passare le sue serate in un vecchio pub di Brooklyn. 

“Steve! Quando siete arrivati?”

“Poco fa. Rhodes ci ha aperto la porta.”

Tasha gli era accanto in un attimo, e voleva tanto dirle qualcosa riguardo all’abbigliamento poco adatto da tenere in officina, ma era sicuro che gli avrebbe risposto che faceva troppo caldo, che quei shorts e la canotta erano fin troppo adatti e che aveva anche i guanti e gli occhiali. Ne era così sicuro che la cosa gli faceva paura visto che si conoscevano da così poco tempo. 

“Avete portato la birra?” La ragazzo gli sorrideva e lui non poteva fare diversamente. 

“Credo l’abbiano messa in frigo. Io sono venuto a prendere te.”

“Detta così, Steve.” 

Aveva sentito le guance andare a fuoco non appena aveva notato il sorriso malizioso sulle labbra di Tasha. Doveva sapere di dover star attento alle parole che pronunciava in sua presenza. Quella ragazza sapeva essere peggio di Bucky e Clint messi insieme. 

Tasha aveva ridacchiato, prima di mettersi in punta di piedi e dargli un bacio sulla guancia. E lui aveva agito d’istinto. Aveva passato un braccio attorno alla sua vita e l’aveva baciata. Sapeva di cioccolata e caffè, e questo non gli dispiaceva affatto. 

“Steve, se mi baci così finisco per mandare a casa tutti.”

“Sei peggio di Bucky. Lo giuro.” 

La ragazza aveva riso di nuovo e lui non poteva fare a meno di guardarla. Vederla ridere così gli piaceva. E di certo non l’aveva mai vista ridere così in televisione. Quando veniva ripresa era sempre seria e composta. Al massimo sorrideva in quel modo strano così tipico di lei. Ma non rideva. E doveva ammettere che gli piaceva vederla così spensierata.

“Andiamo prima che Rhodey venga a cercarci di nuovo.” Gli aveva dato un altro bacio e poi si era allontanata di un passo. 

L’aveva seguita subito. Aveva osservato la sua figura minuta e un giorno le avrebbe davvero chiesto di posare per lui. Magari mentre lavorava. 

 

❀❀❀

 

“Dunque. Tra poco farà buio pesto e io ho una sorpresa.” Tasha si era alzata dallo sdraio che stava occupando con lui e si era messa in un punto in cui tutti dovevano per forza guardarla. Sembrava che fosse nata per stare sempre al centro dell’attenzione e le veniva così naturale. “Una sorpresa per il nostro Steven, più che altro.”

Lo aveva guardato inarcando un sopracciglio e indicandolo con la bottiglia di birra che teneva in mano. 

“Una sorpresa per me?”

“Se è uno spogliarello, io me ne vado.” Rhodes aveva mormorato dallo sdraio accanto al suo e sembrava stanco. Come se avesse avuto una lunga discussione al riguardo con Tasha. 

“Quello era il piano B. Non rovinare tutto, Rhodey.”

Poco lontano da lui, Bucky aveva riso così forte che probabilmente aveva risvegliato anche i morti del cimitero più vicino. Che non era per nulla vicino. E forse loro avevano tutti bevuto troppo. Forse doveva alzarsi e recuperare Tasha per mandarla a dormire. Solo che era troppo carina mentre metteva il broncio ed arrossiva. 

Avevano passato la giornata mangiando, bevendo, e giocando in piscina. Clint si era ustionato sotto il sole rifiutandosi di mettere la crema protettiva di Nat. Bucky aveva bevuto l’equivalente per il doppio del suo peso e rideva troppo per qualsiasi cosa. Rhodes si era dimostrato un ottimo babysitter quando si trattava di controllare cosa stesse facendo Tasha. E questa aveva fatto amicizia con Nat. Gli aveva fatto molto piacere vederle parlare in continuazione di qualcosa. Aveva paura di sapere cosa fosse il loro argomento di discussione e non avrebbe quindi indagato. Anche se il modo in cui più volte lo avevano guardato gli aveva dato un’idea. 

“Bucky, stai zitto, altrimenti ti sparo nella vastità infinita dell’universo!” 

Bucky aveva solo riso di più alla minaccia e Steve voleva solo fermarli entrambi. Tasha alzava la voce per farsi sentire e Bucky rideva sempre di più. Si chiedeva quando avessero fatto amicizia. Ma la risposta gli era venuta in mente subito dopo. Bucky sapeva della grigliata ancora prima che lui gliene parlasse. Dovevano essere stati in contatto per organizzare la giornata. E poteva esserci un solo motivo. Uno che lui non aveva preventivato perché non lo riteneva importante. Qualcosa che per Bucky era importante ogni anno e stranamente quell’anno non aveva ancora detto o fatto nulla. 

“Stevie, hai la mia benedizione con questa pazza, sappilo. Vale il consiglio di prima. Sposatela, facci tanti figli, e spendi i suoi soldi!” 

Il suo migliore amico aveva riso ancora di più, mentre la sua ragazza gli mostrava il dito medio e gli dava le spalle. L’aveva osservata chinarsi e trafficare con qualcosa. Lavorava sempre con qualcosa. Aveva quasi la sensazione che quella ragazza lavorasse anche mentre dormiva.

Voleva richiamarla. Voleva capire cosa stesse facendo per poi farla sedere di nuovo accanto a sé. Ma Tasha era sempre una sorpresa continua. 

Giusto quando stava per aprire bocca si era sentito il primo botto. Aveva guardato in alto e il cielo era rischiarato da fuochi d’artificio colorati. Blu. Rosso. Bianco. 

Quando l’aveva guardata di nuovo, Tasha era di fronte a lui. Sorrideva e lui non poteva fare altro che imitare il suo sorriso. Continuavano a sentirsi i botti, e il cielo era illuminato da decine e decine di fuochi d’artificio. 

E lei se ne stava in piedi, e gli sembrava la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto al mondo.

“Buon compleanno.”


	4. 44. Desiderio

_ Luglio 2001 _

 

Non erano mancate le occasioni. Avrebbero potuto farlo anche al primo appuntamento, ma Steve non aveva mai voluto. Steve era quello che aveva voluto aspettare. Era quello che le ripeteva che c’era tempo, che avevano tutto il tempo del mondo e potevano fare le cose con calma. E per lei era strano. Nessuno le aveva mai detto che c’era tempo, che avevano tempo. Nessuno aveva mai fatto un progetto a lungo termine con lei. Soprattutto non quando si trattava di sesso. 

I ragazzi con cui era uscita durante il periodo universitario volevano tutti solo una cosa: andare a letto con lei. 

Steve no. 

La prima sera che avevano passato sotto lo stesso tetto, Steve l’aveva baciata. Le aveva fatto perdere la testa con dei semplici baci e Tasha non credeva fosse possibile. Aveva superato solo il confine della maglietta con cui dormiva. Le aveva toccato il seno con una delicatezza mai sperimentata prima. E lei voleva di più. Voleva sentire quel tocco su tutto il corpo. Voleva perdersi totalmente nell’odore della pelle di Steve. Voleva sentire come era la sua voce quando perdeva il controllo. E quella sera avrebbero davvero potuto andare fino in fondo. Avevano entrambi bevuto abbastanza da non avere freni, ma Steve si era tirato indietro.

E non le era mai capitato. I ragazzi, soprattutto quando aveva bevuto lei, cercavano sempre di affrettare i tempi. E lei, in tutta onestà, non si era mai tirata indietro. 

Spesso non lo aveva fatto perché credeva che quello potesse essere l’unico modo in cui qualcuno avrebbe potuto amarla. 

E poi arrivava Steve. Steve che aveva passato una notte a baciarla e basta. Steve che non aveva superato neppure la barriera dei loro vestiti. Steve che la trattava con una cura e attenzione che mai nessun uomo le aveva riservato. E lei sentiva di desiderarlo sempre di più. Ed era strano anche per lei. Non le era mai piaciuto nessuno a quel modo. 

“Steve, la prossima volta che vengo qui vi sistemo quel frigo. Tutto questo rumore è insopportabile.” Aveva appoggiato la testa sul petto di Steve. Steve era sdraiato sul divano e guardava la televisione, ma non aveva tardato a portare la mano alla sua testa e accarezzarle piano i capelli. Le piaceva quando lo faceva. E lo faceva quasi sempre. 

“Bucky ha detto che se ne sarebbe occupato lui.”

“Lo dice da quando sono venuta qui la prima volta.” Non era da molto, si era detta mentalmente. In effetti stava frequentando Steve da poco tempo, anche se le sembrava che stessero insieme da una vita. 

Steve aveva smesso di guardare la televisione e aveva spostato lo sguardo su di lei. Sorrideva. 

“Ma dove la trovo una che mi vuole riparare il frigo? Sei incredibile, Tasha Stark.”

“E’ solo deformazione professionale. Non ho speso così tanti soldi per il MIT per nulla.”

“A settembre gliene darai altri.”

“Mi serve il master in elettrotecnica.”

“Non credo proprio ti serva. Credo tu sappia più di elettronica dei tuoi futuri insegnanti. Altrimenti non avresti costruito Dum-E da sola.”

Steve le sorrideva dolcemente mentre lo diceva. Era così raro trovare un uomo che non parlasse con scherno del suo robot. La meccanica non era una materia per una ragazzina, se lo era sentito ripetere così tante volte che le sembrava di averlo tatuato addosso. 

“Non mi serve, ma mi serve.” Si era sporta, appoggiando le mani sul suo petto, per poterlo guardare più da vicino. Steve la guardava sempre con dolcezza. La guardava come se fosse qualcosa di prezioso. Qualcosa da trattare con cura. Ed erano solo poche settimane, continuava a ripetersi mentalmente ogni volta che incrociava il suo sguardo. Era un mese appena, ma le sembrava molto di più. Le sembrava di conoscere Steve da sempre. Di stare con lui da sempre. 

Eppure quel ragazzo non l’aveva mai sfiorata, praticamente. Baci, carezze. Ma sempre nei limiti di una decenza che gli uomini non le avevano mai riservato.

Voleva aspettare, le aveva detto. Era stato preso in giro da Bucky anche in sua presenza, e per una volta gli dava ragione. Aveva forse dato fin troppo spesso ragione a quel ragazzo, in effetti. 

“Steve, posso baciarti?”

Lo aveva guardato spalancare un po’ gli occhi prima di arrossire. Steve arrossiva. Steve si imbarazzava. Ed era una cosa bellissima da vedere. Era così strana, ma la faceva sentire importante.

Lo aveva baciato ancora prima di ricevere una risposta da parte sua. Steve non aveva esitato e aveva subito risposto al suo bacio. Le aveva accarezzato la schiena e lei si era lentamente stretta di più a lui. Era come se in quel momento avesse desiderato di diventare tutt’uno con Steve. 

E non le era mai successo.

Non aveva mai desiderato appartenere davvero a qualcuno come le stava succedendo quando era con Steve. Era semplice stare con lui. Erano momenti piacevoli quando erano da soli. E anche se erano passate solo poche settimane dal loro primo incontro, sentiva che Steve sarebbe stato quella persona che non avrebbe mai voluto perdere. 

Piaceva anche a Rhodes, anche se non lo aveva ancora conosciuto. E i ragazzi con cui usciva di solito non erano mai piaciuti al suo migliore amico, neppure dopo averli conosciuti.

Steve era diverso. Steve le faceva partire le farfalle nello stomaco con un sorriso, con uno sguardo. Con un semplice tocco. Steve era quel tipo di uomo che si potevano vedere solo nei film d’amore, che lei aveva tanto deriso e disprezzato nel corso degli anni. Le stava facendo cambiare idea su tutto quello che aveva sempre creduto sulle relazioni. Non che ne avesse avuto di decenti, ma forse era proprio per questo che le faceva cambiare idea. Che le faceva capire cosa volesse dire amare e desiderare davvero qualcuno. 

Era giovane, qualcuno avrebbe aggiunto anche ingenua, ma quel ragazzo che aveva conosciuto per caso in un pub le stava facendo desiderare tutta una serie di cose a cui prima non aveva mai badato. C’erano gli appuntamenti al parco, le serate sul divano. C’erano leggeri baci sulle labbra, e c’erano carezze che le facevano venire i brividi di piacere. 


	5. 15. Bambola

_ Luglio 2001 _

 

C’erano dei momenti in cui Steve Rogers ancora non ci credeva. Momenti in cui sentiva quasi il bisogno di darsi un pizzicotto per rendersi conto che tutto quello non era un sogno. C’erano momenti in cui anche se la vedeva dormire accanto a sé, non ci credeva che Natasha Stark stesse uscendo con lui. Uscendo così seriamente che passavano ogni istante libero insieme. Natasha Stark che gli telefonava alle ore più assurde della giornata, solo per comunicargli qualche idea nuova che le era venuta giusto in quel momento per il nuovo upgrade di non capiva neppure quale componente meccanica. Natasha che gli mandava messaggi che spesso non capiva e che doveva rileggere più volte perché erano lunghissimi. Natasha che gli lasciava messaggi vocali, spesso inconcludenti, ma che gli faceva sempre molto piacere sentire. 

Natasha Stark aveva con prepotenza preso posto nella sua vita, e lui non voleva che fosse diversamente in realtà. Gli piaceva quella ragazza. Adorava guardarla e studiare ogni movimento del suo corpo. Non stava mai ferma. Anche quando sembrava tranquilla, si muoveva sempre. Un dito, un piede, le labbra. C’era sempre movimento in Natasha Stark. 

“Ehi, Steve, dov’è che andava Tasha oggi?” 

Si era voltato lentamente verso il divano su cui era seduto Bucky che guardava la tv. 

“Doveva accompagnare suo padre all’inaugurazione di un nuovo impianto delle Stark Industries.”

Se ne era lamentata per due giorni interi. Lo aveva tenuto al telefono per tre ore cercando di convincerlo a scappare con lei ai Caraibi.

Lo avrebbe fatto. Lo avrebbe seriamente potuto fare se questo l’avesse resa felice.

Ma era stato l’adulto della situazione ed era andato a prenderla per portarla a fare un giro in moto. Aveva notato che le piaceva moltissimo andare in moto ed era stupito che non ne possedesse neppure una. 

Si era calmata. Gli aveva detto di accompagnarla, quando poi si erano visti il giorno dopo. Gli aveva detto di fingersi il suo body-guard. E Steve non aveva potuto fare altro che guardarla mentre gesticolava e parlava e non stava mai ferma. Era una delizia per gli occhi osservarla. Era così piena di vita che riusciva a trascinarlo nel suo entusiasmo, nelle sue lamentele, in qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo. 

“Quando la vedo in tv mi viene sempre da ridere. Guardala, non sembra neppure lei.”

Si era avvicinato al divano e aveva guardato verso la tv. Era vero. Non sembrava neppure lei mentre stava in piedi accanto a suo padre, tutta seria e vestita in giacca e cravatta.

“Questa è la stessa mocciosa che ieri si è sporcata di gelato. Guardala come si atteggia ora da persona seria e composta! Ieri quasi si metteva a piangere perché la prendevo per i fondelli! Te ne rendi conto di quanto sa essere falsa?”

“Abbiamo appurato che la sua Stark figura e Tasha sono due persone molto diverse.” Si era seduto accanto al proprio migliore amico e non riusciva proprio a toglierle gli occhi di dosso. Non l’aveva sentita per quasi tutto il giorno. Gli aveva mandato il buongiorno, come ogni mattina, e lo aveva avvertito che gli avrebbe telefonato non appena fosse arrivata a casa. Immaginava anche il perché dei suoi impegni. Era impeccabile. Probabilmente aveva passato ore seduta su una sedia mentre le acconciavano i capelli e la truccavano. Gli aveva detto che ciò succedeva ogni volta che usciva di casa per qualche evento mondano. 

Tasha Stark doveva essere sempre perfetta agli occhi del mondo.

Per questo si divertiva a riempire le riviste di gossip con il suo nome, gli aveva detto. Non le piaceva essere una bambolina nelle mani dell’azienda di suo padre. Glielo aveva confidato una sera dopo che aveva litigato con suo padre ed essere  _ scappata di casa _ per cercare rifugio da lui nel cuore della notte. Doveva essere perfetta. Sempre e comunque. In nessuna situazione avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa che potesse nuocere in qualche modo al suo cognome o alla azienda. Solo che lei era stanca, e da quando era entrata all’università non aveva fatto altro che dare dispiaceri a suo padre. 

Non voleva più essere la bambolina carina che suo padre si portava sempre dietro. Lo aveva fatto da quando aveva imparato a camminare. Se la portava ovunque, gli aveva raccontato. Era la mascotte delle Stark Industries. Continuava ad esserlo anche ora, anche se non voleva e faceva di tutto per infastidire il padre. 

Ma alla fine tornava sempre al suo fianco come un fedele cagnolino, aveva detto. Motivi economici, aveva aggiunto parlandogli di quanti soldi suo padre avesse speso per mandarla al MIT e a tutti i master e seminari che le passavano per il cervello. E perché le piaceva il tenore di vita che conduceva. E anche Steve le aveva detto che sarebbe stata una stupida a rinunciare. 

E ora la guardava in televisione. Vedeva i flash delle macchine fotografiche che la immortalavano. E Tasha non batteva ciglio. Era seria e composta, e non c’era neppure l’ombra del sorriso sempre ironico che le incurvava le labbra. Sembrava così diversa dalla ragazzina che solo il mattino prima si era svegliata nel suo letto e aveva cercato di fermarlo quando stava per alzarsi per preparare la colazione. Gli si era avvinghiata addosso, credendo di poterlo fermare, e lui si era alzato dal letto con Tasha appesa sulla sua schiena che protestava. 

Quella era la Tasha Stark che lui conosceva. Rumorosa e insopportabile la maggior parte del tempo. Quella che rideva mentre gli si aggrappava addosso con più forza e iniziava a richiedere il proprio caffè dimenticando che solo pochi minuti prima non voleva alzarsi dal letto. 

“Stevie, hai proprio fatto il colpo grosso. Sei diventato un vero arrampicatore sociale.” 

“Se tu non stessi con Nat, ci avresti provato subito con lei. E ora saresti al mio posto.”

“Nah, quella ha avuto occhi solo per te dal primo istante. Per una volta ero io quello invisibile, anche se forse da quando ti sei sviluppato sono diventato sempre più invisibile. Steve, torna ad essere gracile e malaticcio. Ne va della mia fama.”

“Attento a non farti sentire da Nat.” 

“Nat sa che sono invidioso del tuo fisico e concorda con me sul fatto che Tasha sia una bambolina adatta a te.”

Aveva solo scosso la testa, cercando di ignorare il proprio migliore amico per concentrarsi sulla ragazza che continuavano a inquadrare sullo schermo. 


End file.
